Question: The greatest integer function, $\lfloor x\rfloor$, denotes the largest integer less than or equal to $x$. For example, $\lfloor3.5\rfloor=3$, $\lfloor\pi\rfloor=3$ and $\lfloor -\pi\rfloor=-4$. Find the sum of the three smallest positive solutions to $x-\lfloor x\rfloor=\frac1{\lfloor x\rfloor}.$ Express your answer as a mixed number.
We will begin with the smallest possible positive values of $x$.  For positive values of $x$, when $0<x<1$, the right side of our equation is equal to $\frac{1}{0}$, which is undefined. When $1 \le x < 2$  , the right side of our equation is equal to $1$, but $x - \lfloor x \rfloor $ cannot equal $1$.

When $2 \le x<3$, the right side of our equation is equal to $\frac{1}{2}$, so we have $x - \lfloor x \rfloor = \frac{1}{2}$.  This occurs when $x = 2 \frac{1}{2}$.

When $3 \le x<4$, the right side of our equation is equal to $\frac{1}{3}$, so we have $x - \lfloor x \rfloor = \frac{1}{3}$.  This occurs when $x = 3 \frac{1}{3}$.

When $4 \le x<5$, the right side of our equation is equal to $\frac{1}{4}$, so we have $x - \lfloor x \rfloor = \frac{1}{4}$.  This occurs when $x = 4 \frac{1}{4}$.

Then the sum of the three smallest positive solutions to $x$ is $2 \frac{1}{2} +3 \frac{1}{3}+4 \frac{1}{4} = \boxed{10\frac{1}{12}}.$